Anthurium andreanum. 
xe2x80x98Red Coralxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Red Coralxe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The New Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on or about Nov. 25, 1997 of the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 95-018 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 97-015 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Red Coral was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Red Coral. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Red Coralxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green leaves.
4. Red-colored spathes with lighter red-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Spadices initially columnar becoming spatulate with subsequent development.
6. Freely flowering habit.
7. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 95-018. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 95-018 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were not as bushy as plants of the selection 95-018.
2. Spadices of plants of the new Anthurium became spatulate with development whereas spadices of plants of the selection 95-018 did not become spatulate with development.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 97-015. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 97-015 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were more compact than plants of the selection 97-015.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Anthurium were smaller than leaves of plants of the selection 97-015.
3. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthuriums was red whereas spathe color of plants of the selection 97-015 was white and pink.
Plants of the new Anthurium can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Baby Red, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,468. In side-by-side comparisons comducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Baby Red in the following characteristics:
1. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were not as flat as spathes of plants of the culivar Baby Red.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had light red-colored spadices whereas plants of the cultivar Baby Red had white-colored spadices.
3. Spadices of plants of the new Anthurium became spatulate with development whereas spadices of plants of the cultivar Baby Red did not become spathulate with development.